1. Technical Field
The invention relates to lighting systems. More particularly, the invention relates to a multi-action, battery-powered, trigger-activated lighting system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For various reasons, people sometimes need to rise from sleep during the night. In such circumstances, it is desirable to have sufficient lighting to support accident-free mobility. For this purpose, some people employ always-on nightlights that operate from mains power. Others use nightlights that incorporate a sensor so as to provide automatic illumination only when there is a warm body in motion near the nightlight. Still others simply rely on a flashlight, or torch as it is also called in some English-speaking countries, that is kept near the bed for nighttime use. Such a flashlight may provide better portability and light intensity than a typical nightlight, and thus be useful in power outages or other emergencies.
Each of these nighttime lighting solutions has certain limitations. For example, the mains-operated type does not function in the event of a power outage. The standard automatic nightlight may not supply a sufficiently intense light for more critical nighttime tasks, such as may arise during a power outage or a burglary. The flashlight near the bed may have weak or dead batteries, of which no one may be aware until a time of need.
It would be advantageous to provide improvements to address these limitations.